


Murderous Intentions

by JoshCo99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshCo99/pseuds/JoshCo99
Summary: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are friends (and more). It's clear they're going to have some disagreements, right?





	

At 11 years old, Remus Lupin was going to kill Sirius Black. He could feel it. Sirius Black would be his first accidental victim. He cared for the boy, there was no denying that. He cared too much. He’d told himself not to, but he couldn’t help it. Remus had made friends with the child of the House of Black, and Remus was worried. What if he couldn’t control himself, and had to stay at Hogwarts?

At 12 years old, Remus Lupin was going to kill Sirius Black. He knew. Sirius knew. He’d figured it out. Remus could see it in his eyes. He’d tell James, if Remus let him. So many solutions flittered through Remus’ mind, each as terrible as the other. Remus couldn’t let this secret get out. He’d have to stop him. Not kill him, though... No, never kill him.

At 13 years old, Remus Lupin was going to kill Sirius Black. The idiot was going to become an Animagus for him, along with Peter and James. He refused to let them put that on the line for him, it wouldn’t do. He wasn’t worth that. He didn’t believe they would, obviously. The entire process was extremely difficult. So... He’d do nothing. Just wait until the novelty wore off, and they... Left him.

At 14 years old, Remus Lupin was going to kill Sirius Black. That was the third time that Sirius had abandoned him at Hogsmeade for a stupid girl. He knew he shouldn’t feel so jealous, but he couldn’t help it. He just wished that Sirius would actually stay with him for a bit. Sure, James and Peter were still there but... They weren’t the same.

At 15 years old, Remus Lupin was going to kill Sirius Black. What kind of sick joke was this? ‘I love you’? Remus didn’t realise that Sirius could stoop that low. Sirius knew Remus liked him, obviously, and was playing with his feelings. He stared at the piece of parchment in confusion, terror and, finally, anger. Remus crumpled up the parchment and threw it across the room, seething. It couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be.

At 16 years old, Remus Lupin was going to kill Sirius Black. Well, he’d kiss him first. That much was obvious. Kiss, then kill. Yes, that seemed the correct order of things. In all honesty, Remus had ingested quite a lot of alcohol, and was in no mood to be making rational decisions... Still, it couldn’t be that bad, could it?

At 17 years old, Remus Lupin was going to kill Sirius Black. He’d brought flowers. Sirius Black, the rebel bad-boy of Gryffindor House had brought flowers. For him. Remus had never felt more embarrassed! He’d never felt happier, for that matter. They were sitting in the dorm now, laughing about it. James and Peter were in shock, downstairs. Not a very easy way for the two of them to find out, Remus supposed.

At 18 years old, Remus Lupin was going to kill Sirius Black. They were on holiday, the lot of them. At James’ summer house, in Cornwall. They were sharing a room, and Sirius made a damn mess of the bedsheets every night! And, of course, Remus had to fix them. Still, the walks on the beach were nice.

At 19 years old, Remus Lupin was going to kill Sirius Black. Remus was screaming his throat hoarse, shouting for him. The wreckage of the power station lay around them, and Sirius was buried somewhere among it. He ran through the wreckage, searching for any signs of life, until he finally glanced him. After the crying, and the kisses, Remus punched Sirius in the arm half-heartedly. He didn’t feel like killing Sirius anymore.

At 20 years old, Remus Lupin was going to kill Sirius Black. They had to break up? They were growing apart? No. That was not true. Remus knew what they thought of him. They thought he was the spy, didn’t they? They actually suspected him of working for the Dark Lord. How dare they? He’d been nothing but loyal to them...

At 21 years old, Remus Lupin was going to kill Sirius Black. Even if he had to break in to Azkaban to do it. The double-crossing pile of... Sirius had killed James and Lily. Even if Voldemort had struck the final blow, Sirius Black signed the death warrants. Sirius had actively helped Voldemort kill not only James and Lily, but their son, Harry. His own god-child! Harry had survived, though... And beaten Voldemort for good. Remus Lupin spent 12 years wanting Sirius Black dead.

At 33 years old, Remus Lupin was going to kill Sirius Black. Pettigrew? Pettigrew had been the spy all along? Why the hell hadn’t Sirius just... Proved that? There was no trial, Remus reminded himself. For the first time in over a decade, Remus Lupin wanted someone other than Sirius Black dead. He wanted Peter Pettigrew dead.

At 34 years old, Remus Lupin was going to kill Sirius Black. Apparently, Sirius had learnt to snore in Azkaban. Having Sirius stay with him had seen such a good idea, when it began. But it brought back some... Feelings, Remus had to admit. The two talked a lot, now, and they were almost as friendly as they had been back in the good old times. But it would never be the same. And, now, at 3am, Remus just wanted to sleep!

At 35 years old, Remus Lupin was going to kill Sirius Black. Unfortunately, someone got there first.


End file.
